Apr15Updates
April 30th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The Crippled Avengers *Needs More Gay: Needs More Straight 5: Dante's Cove *Il Neige: Test Your Might *The Blockbuster Buster: E-Rants - Steven Universe *Stuff You Like: Fires of the Faithful *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week Day 5 *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with YOUNG GUNS *Lucky Six Short Films: The Last of Us Fan Film *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 11 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Legacy of the Wizard April 29th, 2015 *The Good Hook: Genesis 7 - The Mission *Renegade Cut: Mystery Men *Shark Movies: Avenjaws *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Summer Wars *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Avengers: Age of Ultron *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week Day 4 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Little Boy *Anifile: BFT - The Doctor Who mets Sailor Moon *The Bargain Boy Reviews: AAHG! - Avengers: Age of Ultron *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Leon B) Parts 13-14 *Ask Lovecraft: Scott Glancy *Vangelus: V-Build - Thundercracker & Silver Metal Balo (Transformers Prime) April 28th, 2015 *Shark Jumping: Glee *The Nostalgia Critic: Legend of Zorro *Anime Abandon: Landlock *Toons These Days: If Elsa Was In Smash Bros *Projector: The Water Diviner/A Little Chaos *Mattimation (show): Top 10 Characters That Should Be In Smash Bros *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week Day 3 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 17 & 18 (Re-posted) *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star Wars - Going Rogue *Battle Geek Plus (show): Super Mario Kart Real Life Madness *Third Party Controller: The Gamer Bus April 27th, 2015 *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - The Wizard of Oz *Lucky Six Short Films: The Last of Us Fan Film Trailer *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Seven *Gaming Wildlife (show): Our Time in the Arcade *Rocked Reviews (show): Blur - The Magic Whip *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week Day 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Gwen Callahan *Word Funk: The Full House Cinematic Universe *Vangelus Reviews: Armorize Iron Man (Sentinel) April 26th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Predators: Pros n' Cons *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week Day 1 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Daredevil Season 1 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 4: Gorangers Episodes 22-28 *Frothy Pint of Metal: Holy Grail *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Gaming Minimalism *Plus Points: Ep. 9: Apocalypse April 25th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Only God Can Bone a Tree *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week! *Renegade Cut: Transformers *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Breakfast Club & Rear Window *Film Den: Hellraiser 2 - Part 2 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Necessary Evil *Chris Stuckmann: Jared Leto as THE JOKER! April 24th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride Part 3 *Rap Critic Reviews: Time of Our Lives by Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo *Specials: Doug Reviews - It Follows *The Count Jackula Show: Count Jackula Answers Horrible Questions *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Reefer Madness *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Let's Play Resident Evil 2 (Leon B) Parts 10-12 *Ask Lovecraft: Cellar *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Silverbolt (Transformers Generations) April 23rd, 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top 10 Worst Hit Songs of 1991 *Shameful Sequels: Escape from LA *The Blockbuster Buster: E-Rants - Wander Over Yonder *Calluna: I See What You Did There - Robb Stark and Grey Wind *Mud2MMO: Defining Hardcore and Casual Players *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Dill Pickle Popcorn *Stuff You Like: Happy 4th Birthday! *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Trailer Review *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Head of the League April 22nd, 2015 *iRawss: ExxWhy - If Men in Black was Genderswapped *Rerez: XaviX Port Jackie Chan Fitness Review *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Dewshine *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with Flyleaf *Comic Book Issues: Madman Adventures #1-3 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Top 10 Horror Films of All Time *Anifile: BFT - The rise of darkness *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Claire A Conclusion) Parts 7-9 *Ask Lovecraft: Paranormal Detectives *Vangelus Reviews: Armarauders Bellerophon (Pre-Production) April 21st, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Animaniacs Episodes *Anime Abandon: Super Atragon *Specials: Making of Nostalgia Critic - TMNT 2014 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4: Shadows of Darkness Parts 15 & 16 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 3: Goranger Episodes 15-21 *Third Party Controller: Chimp Buddy ft. Grant Kirkhope *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde April 20th,2015 *MarzGurl: Farewell, FamiKamen Rider *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Shadow of the Bat #57 *Pokedult: Ash's Santalune Gym Battle! *Specials: Doug Reviews - Unfriended *Gaming Wildlife (show): If ID Software Were 100% Honest *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Six *Rocked Reviews (show): Hardcore Superstar - HCSS *Ask Lovecraft: Star Wars *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars a Skydive (Transformers Generations) April 19th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Beastly *Infomercialism: Ideal Home Show Goody Bag *Specials: Over the Garden Wall Vlog - Part 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ginger Snaps *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Trailer Review *Battle Geek Plus (show): Waxing Pixels - TMNT Tournament Fighters *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Claire A) (Parts 4-6) *Plus Points: Ep. 8: Epistles *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Cooler *Word Funk: The New Black April 18th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - All Aboard the Church Bus *The Good Hook: The Appointment (1991) *Rap Critic Reviews: Trap Queen by Fetty Wap *Hagan Reviews: Sex Madness *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Redemption *Film Den: Hellraiser 2 - Part 1 *Some Guys I Know (show): Red Rover *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Unfriended & Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Unfriended *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star Wars - Coming Home *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Dentist *Battle Geek Plus (show): Dragon Ball Z in IMAX! April 17th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Pillars of Eternity Angry Review *Renegade Cut: Lost Highway *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Hook *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Wicked City Live Action *Projector: Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 / Good Kill *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Danger 5 *Stuff You Like: Vlog - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Teaser *Ask Lovecraft: Whaling *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Crosscode Demo (all modes - complete) *Vangelus Reviews: BMOG Ursenal & Mantax (Production Versions) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Jake the Brick April 16th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: The Mepps Incident *Stuff You Like: The Mummy - 2nd Look *MikeJ: Can the Diablo Cook a Burger? *Super Smash Voters: Who's Next? *Brad Jones: Midwest Media Expo: Channel Awesome Panel *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Longest Ride *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Insurgent *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 10 *Guru Larry: Ashens, Larry and a Ghostbuster Neutrino Wand *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 7 - Pencil Tosser April 15th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Dirty Movies *Comedism: One Big Happy (Review) *MMO Grinder: Allods Online *The Cinema Snob: Midwest Media Expo - The Cinema Snob Panel *Lucky Six Short Films: The Longest Ride Review *Anifile: Goham's Jorney *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Cinderella (2015) *Ask Lovecraft: B Movies *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Alpha Bravo (Transformers Generations) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Is That You? April 14th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Demolition Man *Anime Abandon: Amon Saga *Infomercialism: MikeJ Wanked His Whisk Too Hard *Toons These Days: American Dad *Third Party Controller: Cyberpunk 2077: 1989 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 13 & 14 (Re-post) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Kikoken *Word Funk: You Just Got Jynxed! *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Everything's Jake *The Last Angry Geek: The Last Angry Geek is on Patreon! April 13th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans: Scissors, Paper, Stone *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - Dune *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Nintendo Fanboys were 100% Honest *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Five *Rocked Reviews (show): Apocalyptica - Shadowmaker *How About No: Nihilumbra *Ask Lovecraft: Europa *Vangelus Reviews: Batman TNBA (Bruce Timm Designer Series) *Lucky Six Short Films: Darren The Dad That Does Impressions April 12th, 2015 *Infomercialism: Wanky Whisk *The Blockbuster Buster (show): I Am #4 *Rerez: Defining Moment - Resident Evil Revelations 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Lost River *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 2: Goranger Episodes 8-14 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Premiere Coverage and Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Claire A) (Parts 1-3) *Plus Points: Ep. 7 - Acts of the Apostles *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ghost Fly April 11th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - 30,000 Angry Bees *The Blockbuster Buster: My Top 10 Favorite Blockbuster Buster Title Cards *Pokedult: Pikachu and Dedenne's Bogus Journey *Twatty Who Reviews: Love and Monsters *Specials: Over the Garden Wall Vlog - Part 1 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mission: Impossible *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Silent Hill 2 Part 11 April 10th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride Part 2 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Wicked City *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Marvel's Daredevil *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with Sworn Enemy *Suede: Miles Upshur: The Happy Mormon - Ep. 1 *Screen Crashers: Game of Thrones Season 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Spongebob Squarepants *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Mega Ran's Soul Veggies *Vangelus: V-Build - Windblade Reprolabels April 9th, 2015 *MikeJ: Testing Out Life Hacks *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Everly *DVD-R Hell: Tequilla and Bonetti: Teach Your Children *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Space Jam *Screen Shots: Persona 4 The Animation *Mud2MMO: The Case for the Lone Wolf (Classic Episode) *Guru Larry: Retro ZBOX-ing with Guru Larry *Sursum Ursa: Advice On Moving House *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Stadium Fugitives April 8th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Exorcist II: The Heretic *Shameful Sequels: Dungeons & Dragons 3 *Renegade Cut: Donnie Darko *Pokedult: Aerial Battles, Froakie vs. Fletchling *Anifile: BFT - FFVII - Story of Rain Strife *Ask Lovecraft: Resonator *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Tire Set (TK Series) April 7th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - The Dark Age of Film *Shark Jumping: Can High School Musical Break Tim & Beth? *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Etrian Mystery Dungeon *Third Party Controller: Mushroom Shore: Let's Get SMASHED *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 - Shadows of Darkness (Parts 11 & 12) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kids on the Slope - Anime Review *Battle Geek Plus (show): Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Corporate Douchebag *Rerez: Patreon Announcement April 6th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines *Pokedult: The Lumiose City Massacre *Gaming Wildlife (show): Review Roulette - Final Fantasy *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Unfriended *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Four *Lucky Six Short Films: Phoenix Rising *Rocked Reviews (show): Halestorm - Into The Wild Life *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Firefly (Transformers Generations) *Ask Lovecraft: Funds for Fungi April 5th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Voice-over Actors Vol. 4: Dawn of the Rising *Infomercialism: Diablo Sandwich Toaster *The AngryJoeShow: Battlefield Hardline Angry Review *The Nostalgia Critic: Side By Side TMNT Cartoon vs Nostalgia Critic Review Opening *Marzgurl: Seeing Sentai - Ep. 1: Goranger Episodes 1-7 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Furious 7 *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Software Updates *Plus Points: Ep. 6 - Gospels April 4th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - It's Got Electrolytes *Hagan Reviews: The Unashamed *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Paradise Lost *Specials: Making of NC - Daredevil *Pokedult: Kalos, Where Dreams Die *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Furious 7 *The Blockbuster Buster: ERod/Nostalgia Critic Crossover Bloopers *Some Guys I Know (show): Justin Gets Funked Up *Game Den: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, Part 3 *Word Funk: Our Most Phallic Episode April 3rd, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Dungeons & Dragons 2 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Lionman *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jaws: The Revenge *Rocked Reviews (show): Regretting the Past - Nickelback: Silver Side Up *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Cheap Thrills *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed (TK Series) *Ask Lovecraft: Television *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Madonna's Rebel Heart April 2nd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Jungle Holocaust *History of Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Reversioned *MMO Grinder: Elder Scrolls Online *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Jem & the Holograms #1 *Anifile: BFT - Mass Effect 4: Rise of the Vampires *Guru Larry: Muller Rice Bear *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 9 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Xbox One - Turn On *Stuff You Like: Q&A - Death, Thunderbirds & 50 Shades of Grey April 1st, 2015 *The Yomarz Show: Fable *Attack of the Trek: Year of Hell *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gaming Wildlife were 100% Honest *Terror Obscura: Critters 2 *Ask Lovecraft: April Fools *Lotus Prince: Typing of the Dead Commentary *Battle Geek Plus (show): Duckdemic: Shock and Terror Category:Content Category:Updates